User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive3
---- Did I do it right, MG? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Can I ask something? How do you protect your userpage?--Mata Nui''Talk'' 20:04, 5 May 2008 (UTC) (Note;Removed from archived talk page #2 by [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC)) Archived? I see that you have archived your talk page, it looks great, it was realy needed.--Mata Nui''Talk'' 20:09, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :You can't protect your userpage. Only admins can protect pages. PL: you forgot to use . MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:12, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::Argh! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:18, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Oh...I understand--Mata Nui''Talk'' 20:20, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, if your userpage was protected, you couldn't edit it. I just protected mine because I'm an admin and someone vandalized it once. It's sort of a reward for working hard enough to be promoted to sysop, if you want to look at it that way. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:24, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::Actually you can edit it if it is semi-protected. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::But that doesn't keep your userpage safe from other users who want to vandalize your page (it was a registered user who vandalized mine), not to mention the fact that if one non-sysop has their page semi-protected, everyone would want theirs protected, which makes it impractical. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) (Undent) I wasn't suggesting to semi-protect it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :(redent) This needs to be deleted, soon. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Vandals from BS01 If you can, can you please supply me with the IPs or usernames of the BS01 members who attacks B-Pedia? They will be dealt with accordingly. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :One of them was Biomeister. ~Lih who is lazy and can't be bothered to log in ::Yeah, Biomeister is the only one I can think of off the top of my head; there haven't been too many recently though. I really appreciate the help, Bioran. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::And don't forget about 1Bioguy, as well as several IPs. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:32, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Instead, why don't we just vandalized them back.Toa Xairos 01:44, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Then we wouldn't be any better than them. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 7 May 2008 Hmmmm,,,nnnyeah, your right Your leader Mr. kazi, your rightToa Xairos 01:50, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :1bioguy is actually a problem for us too. He too is a vandal, not a member on our side. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* ::Biomeister has been issued with a warning. If he continues to attack your wiki, please notify me and I will ban him for a month. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* Blast it! There's another IP vandalizing Axonn and Brutaka's pages. Please block 71.85.242.156. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 16:19, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't overreact, he said something about Axonn, but that was it. He doesn't need to be blocked for longer then a week at the most. :BTW, I'm going to make a bot for when I become an Admin! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:57, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::A what? And he also added false info on Brutaka's page. (Info that was clearly added on purpose) [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 20:54, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::An internet bot. PL: you know Perl? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:07, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what you are talking about, but it doesn't really matter. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 22:18, 10 May 2008 (UTC) I know nothing. =P But my elder Sister knows C#, and she was going to come over tonight and show me some stuff and help me get it started. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:39, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :What does =P and C# mean? [[User:Mighty Me|''M'i''''g'h't''y]] ''Me'' ::Both =P and :P is like the goofy smily for wikis, and C# is a type of programing "language" that peoplr use to... program stuff. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:46, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::Note:Fixed text problem. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Toa Voriki I was on youtube and a picture of a toa I've never seen. Why? :What do you mean? I can't understand you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Voriki is a non-canon Toa. (Actually, he's fanon--non-canon material that is well-known among the fanbase.) He's supposedly the Seventh Toa, the Toa of Energy. But then Takanuva came along and Voriki was sorta forgotten by the fans. He's not real though, so please do not make a page about him. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:49, 13 May 2008 (UTC) So whats that symbol mean and should I create a page on Custom Bionicles. Bioleader Sure... After I am a Synops can I please become an admin. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! Vandal Daiku is not responding to me, so could you please block Bold Clone? We have given him more warnings than he deserves, and he is still removing info. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:50, 20 May 2008 (UTC) The info is removed for a good reason. BC 23:55, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not blocking him; he hasn't done anything horribly wrong yet. But he isn't too far from it if he keeps starting edit wars. You're supposed to take up an issue on the talk page, especially if you're taking out a big chunk of the page without any apparent reason. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:32, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Oops. That's right. Sorry. BC 13:34, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::I hope to see you doing that from now on. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Auserv, you are now BP's second Bureaucrat. Here's an important piece of advice: to spell that, first type "bureau" (which is much easier to remember) then just type "crat." It has helped me many times; may it help you as well. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:32, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, Daiku. Never again shall I misspell "bureaucrat". =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:41, 22 May 2008 (UTC) HEY! is it ok if i create a link to a page that contains links to bionicle puzzles on http://www.jigzone.com/. it is a puzzle site that you can upload images to to make puzzles. i have an account and have been uploading some pictures of BIONICE characters and can start doing more uploading if you authorize this. It will probably be called'Bionicle puzzles''' or Puzzles. i dont know for sure though. you can check it out. heres a link to one of my puzzles Whenua puzzle at Jigzone.com Alexms96 00:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :No. It isn't directly related to Bionicle. Not a staff MarioGalaxy2433g5 talk/ / 21:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, if you only link from your userpage, then yes, you can link to it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Rollbacker I was told to request Rollbacker here, since Daiku is apparently away for the summer. So yes, I am requesting for it here. :) Racht 19:46, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Auserv... someone wants to become a Matoran Guard. I would give it to him, as Daiku would say: "Rollback rights are tricky to abuse". -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:52, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose PL is right. But... I don't want to promote any old guy who comes asking for rollback powers, because then everyone will ask for them and we'll have an ungodly amount of rollbackers. I think it would be best to settle it on the Requests for adminship page. I know it says to ask Daiku or me, but it's better to vote on it than to have a bcrat decide. Remember: the ideal admin is a user with a few extra buttons who uses them for the good of the community, but is otherwise no more important in the community than the average user. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:43, 27 May 2008 (UTC) It's just the Rollback button, is it worth it to start a never-ending vote for this? And are you saying Daiku isn't the ideal B-crat? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :It may be "just the Rollback button" but there's a reason that you don't get the Rollback button just for signing up. The Rollback button should be for trusted members of the wiki, and like anything else, who is and who isn't trusted should be decided by the community. It doesn't have to be a never-ending vote. If they get three votes yes, they get rollback powers. If they get three votes no, their request gets taken off the page and they can't request again for a month. And I'm not saying Daiku isn't the ideal bcrat, I'm saying that I'' want to be the ideal bcrat, not Vice President of Bioniclepedia. We've already discussed why that would be a problem. ;) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am not sure what the decision is here. I am sorry, but I am not exactly sure what just happened. So there will be a voting for me on Requests for Adminship page? Racht 01:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, we could vote on if you should use the Requests for Adminship or not, but I think you might as well use the Requests for adminship. Sorry for the trouble. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Edit count Wow, Auserv, I've made more edits then you have. Click , type in your name, then mine. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:45, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Just barely. =P Don't worry, the amounts of edits you have will slow down eventually. Once you become an administrator, it seems like you have drastically less time for the main namespace and find yourself worrying about the talk, user talk, template, and MediaWiki namespaces instead. The only things you'll be doing in the main namespace is reverting and deleting. If we had joined at the same time, and you became an admin when I did, we would probably have the same amount. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::But I made more edits in less then half the time it took you to make those. I feel special! =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::As you should. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, a while after I became an admin at Wikitroid, I started writing even larger aricles than before. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::So did I, at first. Then, gradually, I drifted away from the main namespace. Is that what you found, given that you're an admin on what, nine wikis now? =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Auserv, you yourself have stated that you are naturally lazy. =P And I just haven't had the time to edit articles lately first due to school, then I got a job. Plus my parents don't let me on for more then a half hour at a time. I was just kidding about the "Natually lazy" part. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ''(Undent) I do still write articles. Apparently you are only looking on the recent changes for this wiki. Also, the largest article I wrote at Wikitroid was in March when I became an admin there in December. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :It's not as if I follow you around and check your contributions on every wiki. I was just asking if you had found that, not stating it as a fact. I still write long articles too; every time the new book comes out, I summarize it. All I'm saying is that I find myself less and less active in the actual process of adding information since I became an admin, and noticed that it was much the same for Legodude760 and Daiku. I guess MG is some sort of super-wiki-monster (J/K, MG =P), but I'm making a logical assumption that PL will start to slow down in the future based on prior knowledge. If not, good for him. In any case, we're just going to drop this before we get into an argument. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::I guess it's because when you're running for adminship, you edit so much that you get tired of it when you finally become one. I think MG just knows how to avoid that. =P *changing subject* How would you rate BL10 compaired to other bionicle books? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:23, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::I would put it on a level slightly below Downfall which currently holds the title for me of the Bionicle book so far. Swamp of Secrets is perhaps the second-best book so far; it was far better than Shadows in the Sky...or any of the other Bionicle books, for that matter. It might be on par with Time Trap, too. It's been a while since I read that, though. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) BS01 If you have any complaints you need to file against BS01, I will be very glad to hear them. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :Since I know BS01 isn't my wiki and it won't work the way I want it to, I have no problems with it. And as far as relations between the wikis go, I guess there's some tension between our members, but it's only to be expected. I apologize if I came off as rude or flaming in the "BS01 is overrated" topic on BZP, I just felt a little attacked by Erebus's first post. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 08:40, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Well, one of the things I do on BS01 is to hear comments from other people from whatever place to gather their opinions and ideas of things which could improve our wiki. If you have any, I will be delighted to hear them. :) [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :Well, I'll keep that in mind, and I'll be sure to give you my complaints or compliments if I think of any. =) Oh, and I apologize for this too, but until I get some sleep (it's 4:30 in the morning where I am) I won't be able to continue our debate. Just so you don't sit around waiting for me, LOL. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 08:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, sir.Toafan13 19:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Just as long as you don't do it again. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) iron if the toa of iron can control all metal why not call him toa of metal? iron is just one type of metal. kinda like saying toa of granite. or toa of sleet. :I see your point, but it's all up to Greg. He just thought Iron sounded cooler than Metal, so he chose Iron. Same reason he chose Lightning over Electricity. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:27, 7 June 2008 (UTC) but still. metal sounds cooler. :What are you talking about, Piglarva? And remember to sign your posts. *sighs* --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:29, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Piglarva--whether Metal or Iron sounds cooler is a matter of opinion. Personally, I'd agree with you on this. But Greg also could've had other reasons. For example, "metal" is a music genre too. And I would hope no one expects a Toa who can control metal to be wielding a guitar and blasting music at people. That would be more of Toa of Sonics thing, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:11, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Request an Audience I wish to talk to you concerning the recent vandal attack. If you have an instant messenger system, you may email me swertmastra (at) gmail.com your name, and which client it is under. I use Windows Live Messenger, AOL Instant Messenger, Google Talk, Yahoo Messenger, Skype and, just for kicks, Steam. --BS01 Swert Talk 21:51, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Regards to my Idiotness I have been a true and utter idiot. You have no reason to not ban me at all, and I am thankful for the second chance. Please, forgive me for my foolishness; I would be happy to help out your wiki in any way I can. Also, what's a rating? :P TNU :Well, I think since you're new here you can be forgiven; thank you for apologizing. =) But don't expect to be able to get away with it again. And also, I'm not so sure if Exo Malakai will be getting punished or not, because he was actually a member of Bioniclepedia for quite a while before the vandalism. He knew better, and it was far worse for him to do it than for you to. As for your question, see here. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:58, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::I swear, I won't vandalize again. Regarding ratings, will mine decrease sharply? TNU :::Okay, I believe you. And I think you only need a small rating reduction. That's sorta Panakalego's thing, so I'll leave it up to him. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:09, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Project Hey Auserv, do you remember that "multi-colored template links" discussion we had on the shout box? Could you add that into the To-do-list? I don't know enough about wiki coding to do it myself. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:20, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure, but what exactly were we talking about, LOL? I remember the discussion but I don't remember what the problem was. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:52, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::That multi-colored links/names are hard to read, one solid (not too bright) color a name is good enough. Again, I'd just make this a personal project, but every time I've tried, I end up ruining the template. Thanks! =) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:01, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I could do that myself. Do you happen to know which ones have that problem? (Just fixed Gorast and Takanuva on Template:Mistika. Any others?) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:53, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The BoM one, and I think the Dark Hunter one, sorry I can't link to them. And sorry I didn't put this at the bottom, but if I did, you might not know what I meant. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Template:Toa Tools is really bad...--[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:01, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll get on it as soon as I can (which is not for a few hours...I'm already late for piano lessons as it is and then I have a pool party to go to). If you want to help me out, you could look at how I fixed the Mistika problem and try to replicate it, but don't worry about it if it's too much trouble. Especially the Toa Tools page; that one will be a lot of work. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 12:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) (Undent) It isn't Wiki coding, it is HTML, just to set things straight. Most things between < and > is html. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:28, 20 June 2008 (UTC) To whoeveryou are it was not a rediculous argument, it was a mature discussion! You're the one who butted in and don't start a fight over a creative discussion! Also, no one has visited Disney Channel Wiki yet because we don't have any articles yet. Also, My article therfore making it mine, now butt out. Your the one that came in and said "Lost s'more points, how?" Your making me feel bad! "ohh, I'm an administraitor and I'm so perfect! I can deduct points and block pirakafreak24". second, who is PL? Third, My article, end of discussion! Fourth, I wasn't yelling, I was writing in all caps which just happened to come through your mind as yelling. Fifth, you said and I quote, "Go to any encyclopedia you own, and try to find a word in all caps with three exclamation points following it." I created Disney Channel wiki and I don't have all caps because I have NO articles yet! Pirakafreak24 00:49, 20 June 2008 (UTC) "Do you see some kind of rule that I don't that states whoever makes an article can revert any edit to it that they're not fond of?" Yes I Do. A person has a right to their article. I own articles I created, you own articles you've created so there! :No you don't. Above the summary box on when editing on several wikis say that if you don't want your content to be massively editted, then don't submit your content here. It is true for this wiki. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:01, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Hello... You haven't been on recently, is everything ok? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, just really busy so I've been mainly focusing on BZP in the freetime I get. And I probably will be busy till Sunday. Then I'll be back, probably. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi ToaAuserv! My name is Nathan and I'm another wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've updated your main page to use the new two-column layout, so if you need any help changing it around, don't hesitate to leave me a message via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Two Things 1) It's time for you to update UotM. 2) It's time to archive your talk page again. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :1) Sure. 2) Soon... I'm too lazy at the moment, lol. 3) Shall I promote Kazi now? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:16, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you sooooooooooooo Much!! It is time to work. Captain Kazi----- Talk 2 July 2008 Calm Yourselves, Admins Calm down, guys. My 2000 rating was just a joke. I knew it wouldn't last as soon as I put it up, and I didn't intend to keep it. I recommend calming down about people's jokes and getting a sense of humor. Yes, I know a 2000 rating is meaningless, that was the point. Reptilia 00:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) HEY!!! can u check Crab Claw talk page? you know the one for deletion...Toafan13 14:48, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Note: Moved from middle of page by --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] :Auserv, this is your last warning. Update UotM, or I will. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK, OK. =P In the future, if I'm a week late again, feel free to do it, lol. BTW, I'm putting Racht as the winner, but he got one vote yes and one vote no--should that still count as a win, assuming no one else was nominated? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Archiving needs to be done Please archive your talk page, otherwise I will have to do it (AGAIN!). MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :OK, OK. =P Everyone's bossing me around today, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC)